Eternity
by The Lost Chapters
Summary: Oneshot. Written as a present for a friend. Booth and Bones fluff. Can't really give a summary without giving away the whole story. Please read and tell me what you think. Rated T just to be safe. Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or any of it's characters


**For Anna, my muse for this particular story. Also, my inspiration for everything Bones related. I hope you like it.**

Booth was watching her as she leaned over the skelatal remains that had been found at their latest crime scene. She haddn't noticed him yet, standing in the doorway. He diddnt want to break the intense concentration he saw on her face. He always loved seeing her this way. She was so focused, so intent on her work that he couldn't bring himself to interrupt her. Not yet.

He stood there for a while longer, just watching her. She really was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. The way her lips tilted down in concentration. The way her eyes always seemed to be filled with such knowledge. The way each movement she made seemed to be so gentle, so graceful and lithe. While at the same time he knew that the same hands she used to gently feel the wrist of the skeleton as her eyes narrowed in even deeper concentration at something she had found there he knew that those hands were capable of causing great harm to anyone who threatned to harm her. He loved these things about her, the things that no one but him seemed to notice. He loved _her_. She was the most amazing person he had ever met. She was his best friend, and he loved her. Loved everything about her. However, the thought of ever admitting these things to her made him slightly uneasy.

What kind of reaction would she have? What if he were to finally admit to her how he felt? What would happen then? Would she feel the same way, or would she not? If he she diddn't then would there friendship change? He couldn't bear the loss of her friendship. He just couldn't. He could think of a million other terrible things he would rather endure than losing her. But . . . then again. What if she loved him too? What if admitting his feelings for her was the right thing to do?

The thoughts were racing through his mind as he stood in the doorway watching her. It was so frustrating, not being able to admit to her how he felt. Not knowing what would happen if he did. He ran a hand though his hair in his frustration. She noticed the movement of his hand and looked up from her work. There eyes met and he knew that she could see the lingering frustration in his. Just as he could see the complicated mix of concentration, knowledge, and slight gentleness in hers.

"Hey Booth. How long have you been standing there?" she asked with the smallest of smiles on her face.

He gave her a small smile in return. "Not long. Just admiring your concentration, diddn't want to interrupt you."

"Your not interrupting, im finished." she said, taking off her gloves and disposing of them. "Did you need something?"

He diddn't answer right away, preoccupied with the way she tilted her head and pursed her lips in concentration as she jotted down a few last minute notes onto her clipboard.

"Booth? You okay," she asked, her eyebrows scrunching together in worry and confusion.

"Umm . . .yeah, Bones. I'm fine," he said shaking his head slightly to pull himself out of his thoughts. "I found some close relatives of the suspect in the murder. I need to go talk to them. You comming?"

"Of course," she said, following him outside.

The drive there, aswell as the visit itself, stayed reletively quiet between the two of them. Booth's frustration continuing to grow the longer their silence lasted.

"Okay Booth, whats wrong?" Bones asked, turning toward him with a fierce determination in her eyes.

"What do you mean? Nothings wrong," He answered, wondering if there was any chance of evading any more questions from her.

"I find that difficult to believe, considering the fact that you've had the same irritated expression on your face since we left the lab." She answered.

He looked over at her, only to catch a glimpse of the same determination in her eyes that he had seen before. The same one that he had seen on several occasions. He knew immediatly that she wouldn't back down until she got an answer that appeased her.

"I need to know whats wrong, Booth. I feel that your irritation is at least partially to do with me. I need to know what i've done to antagonize you in order for me to fix it." She said.

"Bones, why can't you ever just say 'okay, you'll talk about it when your ready, i understand' ?"

She just continued to look at him.

_Great, _he thought. _Now what am I supposed to say? I can't lie to her. Especially not while she has that look on her face. _

He pulled over on the side of the road and parked. Then, with his own look of determination, he turned to her.

"The fact that I can't tell you whats wrong with me, is exactly what's wrong with me. I'm too worried about how you might react or what might happen." He was getting really worked up now. He took a deep breath and looked at her.

"You can tell me anything Booth, you know that. We're friends." She answered with the look of confusion and worry returning to her eyes.

He closed his eyes and dropped his head, shaking it slightly. "Friends . . ." he mumbled almost incoherently. "Yes, Bones, we are friends. You are my best friend, and you always will be. Nothing will ever change that, unless you want it to."

She nodded, to show him that she was following.

"I'm in love with you, Bones." he said with absolute sincerety. He looked up into her eyes as he said it, observing her reaction.

She just sat there, in stunned silence. The silence streached out, into agonizing torture. He was getting more and more worried with each passing moment that went without her response.

"Forget it, Bones. Lets just act like I never said anything, okay? I'll take you back to the lab." He said as he moved to restart the engine.

"No, Booth, wait . . ." she trailed off reaching for his arm and pulling him around to face her.

With a sudden look of decision, she moved toward him. She raised her hand to his cheek, ever so gently. Then with infinate patience, she pressed her lips to his. They had kissed before, but this was different. More important, somehow. He moved his hand to her back and the other to her side, holding her to him. Then, with an almost inaudible gasp, she moved her lips from him, only to press her forehead against his. Their breathing was much quicker than normal, both from their kiss and their closeness.

"I'm in love with you too, Booth," she said, biting her bottom lip suddenly and then releasing it just as quickly.

With a sudden intake of breath, Booth's entire being was filled with love. Love for _her._ For this beuatiful women sitting in front of him. It all felt like a dream, one that had finally come true.

Suddenly, he heard a loud thump. It was a strange sound. Not one you might imagine hearing while sitting on the side of the road. Then, without warning, he was being pulled from his surroundings only to awaken slumped over his desk. The loud thump had been caused by a thick stack of papers falling off of his desk. It had awoken him from what was, without a doubt, the best dream he had ever had. He looked up from his desk to see Bones, standing in his doorway.

"Hey Bones. How long have you been standing there?" he asked.

"Not long. You were sleeping. I diddn't want to wake you." she responded with a half smile on her face.

He smiled back at her. Reminded of the beginning of his dream, he somehow felt like the dream was much closer to a premonition. One that was starting now.

As they locked eyes with each other, he knew that everything was going to be okay. _They _were going to be okay. Nothing could seperate them, ever. They had a bond unlike any he had ever known. One that was unbreakable. One that would last for eternity.

**Okay, so please review. Thoughts? Suggestions? Comments? Like it? Love it? I need to know. Give me reviews and I might write my next story sooner. (Hint, hint) ;)**


End file.
